Plane rides, tequila, and regrets
by La Vi3 bOh3M3
Summary: When asked to accompany The Chief and Bailey to a conference in Italy expect the surgeons of Seattle Grace to have a wild time on their 14 hour flight. MerDer, O'Callie, Burktina. Alex, Addison, Mark and Izzie are all undecided for now. Chapter 6 now up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, this is my first POSTED Grey's fic. I've written many, but posted none before. I got this idea from another fic I read on here. So anyone who has written a Grey's Anatomy plane fic, this is because of you that I got this idea.

Rating: T, to be safe. May go up to M in later chapters though.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: When asked to accompany The Chief and Bailey to a conference in Italy, expect the surgeons of Seattle Grace to have a wild time on their 14 hour flight. Pairings: MerDer, Burktina, O'callie, and I'm not sure about Izzie, Addie, Mark, and Alex yet.

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Cristina! Did you hear the news?" Izzie Stevens ran up to her friend, Cristina Yang, nearly jumping out of her skin with excitement.

"What Izzie? Lemme guess, you perfected your blue-berry muffin recipe?" Cristina's dry humor was ever present.

But Izzie's excitement couldn't be contained.

"We're going to Italy!" Izzie's brown eyes sparkled.

Cristina shut the patient file she was studying and looked up at Izzie. "Seriously?" She questioned. "We? Italy…WHAT?!"

"Yes, Italy!" Izzie squealed. "You missed the meeting chief called this morning. There's a medical conference in Florence and he wants all his surgeons attending!"

Cristina's mouth formed into a smile and her eyes brightened. "Yes!" She pumped a first in the air. "I'm going to Italy…for a medical conference…" she sing songed, walking away.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Oh, good lord. I don't think I can handle 14 hours on a plane seeing only _their_ faces." Cristina grumbled, arms crossed, bags at her feet.

"Relax. They're your friends." Preston burke responded, referring to the other surgeons who would be accompanying them to Italy. "Remember a week ago you were excited to go?" Emphasis on the 'excited.'

"Not with them." She grumbled.

"Yang! Burke! Let's go!" Dr. Richard Webber called back, just before disappearing past the gate. Meredith Grey, Derek Shepard, Izzie Stevens, Mark Sloan, Addison Montgomery, Alex Karev, George O'Malley, Callie Torres, and Miranda Bailey all followed close behind.

"Cheer up, Yang, it's a private jet!" Alex Karev called back, grinning. "You don't have to be social the _whole_ flight!"

"Shut up, evil spawn." She called back, annoyed.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

As Cristina and Preston boarded the private jet that the chief rented just for the 12 of them, she began setting some ground rules she planned to lay out to her fellow surgeons, as soon as Bailey was done with her sphiel.

"Okay, everyone take a seat." Dr. Miranda bailey called, standing at the front of the plane as everyone settled in. "I'm only responsible for _my_ interns but I may as well lay down the law for everyone else, too."

This earned her groans and remarks of disgust from the eager surgeons.

Bailey continued. "Curfew. 12 P.M. In your respective rooms, no exceptions. No drinking within 24 hours of both conferences, and absolutely no PDA among you lusty interns and attendings."

Bailey then took her seat in the first row with the chief; both of them dozing off peacefully even before takeoff. The rows directly behind and across from them were empty. Everyone wanted to stay away from the two of them. The row behind that sat Meredith and Derek, and behind them sat Cristina and Burke. Next to Mer and Der were Izzie and George, and behind them, Addison and Callie. Alex and Mark were feeling a little left out so they grudgingly took the two seats behind Addie and Callie, together.

"Okidokie, you two." Cristina tapped Meredith's shoulder from between the seats. "Rules. No making out. Wait till we get to the hotel. I swear, if I see the slightest bit of tongue, you two will both wish you weren't 32,000 feet in the air with me."

Meredith giggled while Derek rolled his eyes. "Whatever Yang."

"I don't joke!" Cristina waggled a stern finger at them. She then stood up and walked over to Mark and Alex.

"You two. No fighting. No acting like the pigs you are, and stay away from the women." She gestured to Addison, who was talking quietly with Callie in front of them.

"Whoa. We're not even in the air and already she's acting like a bitch." Alex joked and Mark smirked.

"Bite me!" Cristina snapped and stalked off.

She appeared at Izzie and George's side. They were in the middle of a hushed conversation.

"Blondie and George. No annoying games. No obnoxious laughing of the loud variety. And keep your wife in check, George."

"Why would I need to keep Callie in check, Cristina?" George questioned, annoyed.

Cristina glared at him, choosing to ignore him, and returned to her seat, Preston half asleep already.

As the plane began its 14 hour flight, and took off, Cristina grumpily closed her eyes and sighed deeply. At least she had the alcohol to look forward to. The plane had a fully stocked bar, as well as a bedroom and a bathroom. Cristina really was anti-social at times like these and only wanted the booze.

* * *

A/N: ok, short chap, I know. but see, I write all these fics in my notebook before I type them up, and they seem MUCH longer on paper. Next chap will be longer. Please please PLEASE review, I will accept critisism and praise. It means alot! Thanks!! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed….18 reviews for my first chapter! Ok. So here's the 2nd chap, and I hope everyone is pleased with this. For those of you asking for more MerDer, expect it. J And I think I actually will go with Addisex, and more Cristina bossiness. Read on!

Disclaimer: Not mine. If it was, Addie and Derek would be together and Mer would have died last episode. ((Ducks flaming objects))

Rating: T, for now.

* * *

Chapter 2

Take-off was bumpy which put Cristina in an even worse mood. All around her was chatter from her fellow surgeons. The Chief and Miranda continued to sleep. Cristina shifted in her seat and looked behind her, her eyes wandering the elite private jet.

Where the hell was the booze?

If she started on the drinks now, and fell asleep maybe she could wake up just before landing, and avoid everyone and their soon to be problems.

Ah ha!

In the corner of the jet sat a tiny little refrigerator, which to Cristina, seemed to call her name. She hopped out of her seat and dashed to the small box.

"Oh thank god." She whispered, whipping it open.

There, in the refrigerator, sat wine, beer, champagne, brandy, scotch, and best of all, tequila. She pulled out the bottle and returned to her seat. Alex gave her a look as she passed, which she brushed off.

"Really, Yang…drinking at this hour?" Mark called to her.

"One more word and you'll be peeing from a catheter the rest of your life."

Mark shut up and sunk down in his seat.

Once she reached her seat, she popped off the top and lifted the bottle to her lips. "Oh thank the heavens for booze." She whispered just before taking a long swig. She felt better almost instantly. Meredith turned around in her seat and her face lit up when she saw the tequila. She tried to reach for it, but Cristina lurched the bottle farther from Meredith's grasp.

"Oh hell NO, Meredith. Get your own damn bottle."

Meredith stuck her tongue out at Cristina and turned back around, settling into Derek's arms.

The rest of the group seemed to be quietly following Cristina's 'rules' and they were each engaged in their own thing. Mark and Alex chatted away. Obviously about Addison. George and Izzie were playing a game of cards, causing either one of them to cheer every so often. Quiet cheering, Cristina could handle, so she left it alone. Callie and Addison were nearly both asleep, same with Preston. Cristina couldn't see what Mer and Derek were doing, nor did she want to.

She took another sip of the fabulous life saver in her hands and laid back in her chair. Maybe if she slept, an hour or two would go by.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Psstt! Addison!" Mark whispered, tapping Addison's shoulder, causing her turn around.

"What, Mark?" She questioned. "I was nearly asleep."

"I have to talk to you."

"Sure you do. I told you, I'm not having sex with you." Addison said defiantly, and turned back around.

Mark looked at Alex, defeated. Alex grinned and mouthed back at him 'watch this!'

"Add, there's something we need to talk to about. Come to the bedroom with me?" He pleaded

Addison rolled her eyes but turned to stand up, anyways. "Make it quick, Karev."

Score!

Alex looked triumphantly at Mark and stood to follow the beautiful red-head to the bedroom at the back of the jet. He hoped he'd grab what he had in mind.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Awww Mer, I did NOT want to know that!" Derek pushed Meredith away.

"But you love me anyways." She pouted.

Meredith and Derek were quietly conversing and had gotten onto a topic Derek wasn't interested in, to say the least.

"Of course, baby, but please never talk about that again."

Meredith laughed and leaned in to kiss Derek. He quickly pulled back, to which Meredith was surprised.

"What?"

"Yang." He looked back and saw that Cristina was sleeping, the bottle of tequila squeezed tightly in her grasp.

"You can't tell me you're afraid of her!" Meredith said, incredulously. 'She's an intern, Derek! You're an attending…"

Derek shrugged. "Hell yes, I am. She's fucking scary when she isn't happy."

Meredith nodded. Since Cristina was sleeping, they had an all-go. Meredith kissed her boyfriend on the lips, passionately. Within 5 minutes it had turned into a full on make-out session. Derek's hands in her hair, Meredith's hands in his shirt. They pulled away, panting.

"Bedroom." He whispered, grabbing her hand. The two of them rushed to the back of the plane, causing Izzie to look up from her card game with George.

She chuckled. "Haha, looks like Mer's about to feed the beast."

George looked like he wanted to throw up and dropped his head in disgust. Izzie patted his shoulder and laughed.

Meredith and Derek pulled open the door to the small bedroom, not expecting to find what they did.

Addison. Alex. Naked. Together. In a bed. 32,000 feet in the air.

"Holy fuck!" Derek covered his eyes and backed away. "Addison, what the hell?!"

"Looks like they had the same idea we had." Meredith shrugged, not bothered by what she was seeing.

Addison pulled apart from Alex when she realized they had been caught. Her face was the color of her hair, and she threw the blanket over her exposed body. Alex dropped down in the bed, not wanting to be seen.

"Derek! Get out!" Addison cried.

"Leaving. We're leaving." Meredith grabbed Derek's arm and started to pull away.

"No, wait. Are you joking? Addison, this is disgusting. Sex on a plane when we only got divorced 5 months ago…honestly…" Derek fumed. He was angry. Angry at his ex for going at it with an intern in front of his eyes. At least he and Meredith had the decency to do it in private.

"Derek, leave. We'll talk about this later!" Addison screeched. She didnt care to mention that Derek was sleeping with an intern, too.

All the commotion had awoken a certain someone at the front of the plane.

Cristina stood up, wobbly from all the tequila and made her way to the back of the plane. Meredith saw her coming. "Oh fuck."

Cristina pushed Derek and Meredith apart and peered into the bedroom. She gagged when she saw a naked Addison and a naked Alex. And she looked pissed, to say the least.

"Oh fuck." Alex mimicked Meredith's cry of 'we're screwed.'

* * *

A/N: A weird place to stop? I dunno, it was the only way I could think of. Hope you guys enjoyed this chap as much as the other one. Please please review, I greatly appreciate all the reviews I get! Next chap will be up soon, with more drama and fun, and hopefully longer than this one. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok! Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Keep em' coming! In this chap: the surgeons begin to get a little restless and bored. This chap is more of a filler chapter and I can tell you right now that it's shorter than the other two ONLY because it's a filler. The next one will be longer.

Disclaimer: Once again, not mine! Shonda is genius.

Rating; Still T, as of now.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Oh fuck is right." Cristina fumed. She held her hand up to cover her eyes as she turned to Meredith and Derek. "Maybe, just _MAYBE_ I wouldn't have woken up if you two hadn't caused such a commotion!"

"Yang, you have NO right to talk to me that way. I am an attending." Derek fired back.

"We are not at the hospital right now."

"We're on a _HOSPITAL_ related trip." He replied, crossing his arms.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Meredith lifted her arms and stepped in between her friend and boyfriend, to silence them. "Clearly, we're all shoved into a very uncomfortable situation right now, but for once in your lives could the two of you act like adults _please_?"

Meanwhile, as Cristina, Derek and Meredith bickered just outside the doorway, Addison and Alex rushed to put on their clothes. They were embarrassed, to say the least, and wanted to return to their seats as fast as possible.

"Look, Karev, I don't know what to make of this, but let's keep it to ourselves for now, okay?" Addison started.

"Fine." He replied. There was no way he wasn't going to blurt this all out to Mark as soon as he got back to this seat, but Addison didn't need to know that.

Addison cast her eyes downward and pushed her way through Derek, Cristina, and Meredith, hoping Derek wouldn't stop her. Luckily for her, Cristina was keeping him busy. She didn't even bother to say anything to Addison, herself. Both Addison and Derek were of higher power than her, but Derek she could yell at, simply because he was her best friend's boyfriend. Cristina didn't dare open her mouth at Addison Forbes Montgomery. Alex didn't make it out as quick. Alex Karev was an intern, which gave Cristina the power to yell and scream all she wanted while they weren't at work. As he tried to tip-toe out of the room, Cristina stuck her foot out in front of him to stop him. She really wanted to slap him.

"Uh uh, not so fast. I have a bone to pick with you!" She rambled on.

"Screw you, Yang. You don't have the right to tell me who I can and can't sleep with." Alex was irritated. Who did she think she was?

"No, I don't, but I do have a right to demand some respect and an ounce of freaking decency from you people. I don't want to see you, and _SATAN_ going at it!!" Cristina cried.

"Yeah, well you never would have seen anything if Mer and McDreamy over here, hadn't caused a commotion." And with that, Alex pushed Cristina's foot away and stalked back to his seat, more annoyed than ever.

Meredith looked at Cristina and sighed. "Are you drunk?"

"No!" She cried, defensively. "I just really didn't want to see that."

With that, she reached down and picked up the abandoned bottle of tequila she had dropped when she first saw the 'spectacle' and marched back to her seat. She couldn't understand for the life of her how Chief, Bailey, and Preston managed to stay asleep through all the screaming. She checked her watch and almost slapped herself silly when she saw only an hour and a half had passed.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"I guess that means no sex for us, at the moment." Meredith lamented, and grabbed Derek's arm to bring him back to his seat.

Derek wasn't thinking of Meredith at that time. He was fuming at Addison, and Cristina. He couldn't believe the nerve they had! He clenched his teeth together and followed Meredith back to their seats. Of all people, he couldn't talk to Meredith. If she had any idea that he was angry at Addison for sleeping with another man, it would cause numerous problems for their relationship. He needed someone to talk to, he just didn't know who.

"Der, you ok?" Meredith questioned, peering into his dark eyes.

He averted his gaze from hers and sighed. "Yeah. Let's just do something or talk about something else."

Meredith frowned. It was clear he wasn't ok. But she kept her mouth shut and didn't press the issue for the time being.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"What the hell just happened?" Callie looked up at Addison as she returned to her seat. "I heard the commotion. What did you do?"

"Hey!" Addison cried. "Why assume _I_ did something?"

"Well…did you?" Callie smirked.

"I hate you."

"No you don't. Now spill."

Addison leaned in close and whispered in Callie's ear. After all, Mark and Alex were right behind them. She didn't need Alex hearing her breaking the pact _she_ had made.

"Alex and I had sex." She whispered through gritted teeth.

Callie pulled back slowly and grinned. "Well it's about freaking time, girl! The eyesex at work was killing me!"

Addison shook her head. "There's more. The sex was just dandy, but then Derek and Meredith walked in on us.

Callie gasped and she looked remorseful for her friend. "Addie, that sucks. Was Derek upset?"

"To say the least…"

"Sorry, babe. But I'm sure it will all work out. Where do you and Alex stand, though?"

Addison chewed her lip thoughtfully; her green-blue eyes conveyed that she was deep in thought. "I don't really know, to tell you the truth. Right after it happened we came back here and promised not to say a word about it. Which I obviously didn't do." She stated. "I need to talk to him about it."

Callie nodded in understanding.

"Ugh, Callie, why do all the men of Seattle Grace want to get in my pants?!" Addison leaned her head on Callie's shoulder and Callie laughed.

"Speaking of, Mark must be fuming. He still wants you, you know."

"Shit, I know."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Dude, guess what I just did…or who, for that matter?" Alex grinned at Mark, back in his seat.

"Karev, it better not have been Addison. You're dead fucking meat if you screwed her."

Alex looked down and Mark slapped the back of his head, and he cried out in pain.

"Unbelievable, man. You're unbelievable. Sleeping with another man's woman." Mark crossed his arms, angrily.

"She wasn't your woman. And keep your voice down. I wasn't supposed to tell you, anyways!" Alex defended himself.

"Screw that, Karev. I can't believe you slept with Addison!"

"It takes two to tango, Mark. She wanted it. She wouldn't have done it if she didn't want to."

"Whatever, dude. Whatever." Mark stood up and walked back behind the seat Alex was in and sat down there. He didn't want to be around him at the moment.

Alex didn't care though. He was blissful from what he had just experienced. He had been lusting after the gorgeous red-head for some time now, and his efforts were finally rewarded and it felt good.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Miranda Bailey opened her tired eyes, instantly remembering she was on a 14 hour flight with her irresponsible interns and their attendings, when she tried to maneuver her body and her back and neck hurt.

_Damn airplane seats. _She groaned.

She glanced to her left and saw the chief still sleeping peacefully. She tried to listen to anything she could catch from the surgeons behind her. Nothing. They all seemed calm, and weren't causing any problems, so she closed her eyes and tried to doze off again.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Oh my god, George, what do you think happened?" Izzie's eyes were wide with excitement.

Moments before, Meredith, Derek, Cristina, Addison and Alex had all returned to their seats. Almost every one of them looking pissed.

"I don't know, Iz. But I'm bored." George complained.

"Bored? Who could be bored when something good is going down?" Izzie replied.

"Psst Mer!" George ignored Izzie, leaned over her, and tried to grab Meredith's attention. She looked up from the magazine she was reading.

"Yeah?"

"You bored?"

"Pretty much. And I don't feel like getting drunk at the moment." Meredith joked, gesturing towards Cristina. Cristina glared back. She was sober, but still very much annoyed and silent.

George grinned. "We still have 12 and a half hours…there's plenty time for getting drunk later."

Meredith laughed.

"Okay, give me half an hour, and then we can wander a little or find something to do, okay?"

"Sure." George sat back in his seat and closed his eyes. A 30 minute nap was in order for George O'Malley.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, it was short. But I warned you. It was a filler. Next: expect longer chapters and a few laughs and comedic games. Please review as well as you HAVE been doing, I truly appreciate it. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Oh my god, wow. I haven't updated in forever but here it finally is! Chapter 4! I'm sorry its taken so long. I have gotten a fabulous response so far so please continue reading and reviewing! I appreciate it, and feedback helps me write! Rating is the same as it has been. 

In this chapter: The surgeons find things to do when they get bored!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

* * *

"Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored…" George hummed loudly, and drummed his fingers on his seat. 

"Seriously, George? Shut up." Izzie rolled her eyes. Her iPod was on and the headphones were jammed into her ears.

George unhooked his seatbelt and stood up. He tapped Meredith again, who was still reading that same magazine from half an hour ago.

"Mer, I'm bored." He complained.

She looked up and raised an eyebrow. "What should we do?"

Cristina had been listening to their conversation a row behind them and piped up "I have an idea! Spin the bottle!"

George groaned and sunk down in his seat. Alex had heard the suggestion from the back of the plane and jumped up. "Oh hell yes. Spin the bottle. Let's play!"

Next to him, Mark was totally game, and he stood up. "Where should we play?"

Cristina stood and surveyed the little room they had. After a moment she responded. "We can all go to the back of the plane, in the bedroom."

"Deal." Alex and Mark made their way to the bedroom, while Cristina asked Meredith if she was going to play.

"Might as well...there's nothing better to do." Meredith stood up, but not before telling Derek what they were doing. He was so bored he agreed to join in on the fun.

"Iz, you playing?' Meredith tapped Izzie's shoulder.

Izzie took a headphone out of her left ear and looked up at Meredith, confused. 'What?'

"Truth or dare? Back of the plane? Yes or no?"

"Sure." She shrugged, standing up. She turned to George.

"You coming?"

George sighed and shook his head. "I'm not sure Callie would appreciate it."

"O'Malley!" Callie called two rows behind him. "Come on!" Apparently she and Addison were heading towards the back of the plane, both ready to play.

He groaned again and stood up, and followed Izzie and Meredith to the back of the plane. Cristina managed to drag Burke back with them, as well.

When Cristina shut the bedroom door behind her, she saw all 10 surgeons, minus the chief and Bailey, all scattered randomly on the small bed. She pushed herself into a little space between Meredith and pulled Burke to her other side.

"Okay! To begin: absolutely no screaming." Cristina started. "If the chief and/or Bailey wake up, we're screwed."

Derek snorted. "Then this isn't such a good idea, then, is it?" Meredith playfully swatted his arm. "Shush, we're bored." He rolled his eyes and shut up.

'What should we use as a bottle?" Callie questioned.

The 10 surgeons searched the immediate area around them, when Addison came up with an empty scotch bottle on the floor. She shrugged and handed it to Cristina.

"Here, we can use this."

Cristina took the bottle and put it in the center of the bed. "Alright, so of you spin it and it lands on someone you really don't want to kiss, well…that's just too damn bad. So make sure you're willing to kiss anyone before you start playing."

A couple of them groaned in annoyance, while others giggled excitedly.

"Who wants to start?" She questioned, eyebrows raised.

"I'll go." Mark grinned, wickedly.

"Of course you will." Addison muttered.

"What's that, Addie?" He jokingly cupped his ear as if he couldn't hear. "You can't tell me you don't want me to go first and have it land on you…"

"Shut it, Mark." Alex protectively put his arm around Addison's shoulders.

Mark smirked at Alex but put the bottle down to spin, anyway. He spun it, and it landed on Izzie. He shrugged. Izzie groaned.

"Oh god, is this a joke?" She said.

"Blondie, you have to—"Cristina started.

"I know, I KNOW." Izzie crawled over to meet Mark halfway. Their lips met for a moment as the entire room became quiet. It was over in 5 seconds though, and they both pulled away, Mark looking fairly happy with himself and Izzie looking disgusted.

She squished back in between George and Burke, and grasped the bottle, spinning it. She took in a deep breath as it slowed, and finally stopped to rest pointing at Alex. She released her breathe. It was okay, they had dated. Addison didn't look too happy, though, and she looked down as Alex leaned in to kiss Izzie quickly on the lips.

They pulled apart and Addison muttered. "Never again."

Alex grinned. "Don't worry babe, I'm all yours."

Derek gagged. "Oh please. Stop. I'm gunna be sick."

Addison sneered at Derek. "Don't be such a baby."

"Guys!" Cristina called order to the game. "Can we continue before I turn 90?"

Alex spun the bottle and it landed on Callie. They barely knew each other, but the quick kiss was messy and awkward. George gagged numerous times and Addison looked like she needed to be restrained.

Callie spun, and luckily, it landed on George. Callie grinned. "C'mere, Georgie"  
George obediently crawled over to his wife and kissed her. The kiss lasted for longer than 10 seconds, and Cristina had to tap George on the shoulder to get them to stop. They pulled apart, faces flushed and lips burning.

"George, spin." Cristina ordered.

He spun, and it landed on the last person he wanted. Cristina instantly jumped up. "No way. No way in hell am I kissing him."

George didn't look too happy either, and he grimaced.

"Cristina, you said so yourself, you HAVE to kiss whoever it lands on." Alex spoke up, entertained by the whole situation.

"Oh, sick. Let's make this quick." Cristina gagged as she placed her lips on George's. Within half a second, she was back in her seat, wiping her lips, disgustedly. Callie patted George on the back, and smiled supportably.

Cristina spun, landed on Derek. They reluctantly kissed, and the game continued for a couple more interesting rounds. 20 minutes later, everyone had kissed someone, except Meredith. It was Addison's turn to go. She spun the bottle. Meredith gasped in horror as the tip of the scotch bottle pointed at her. Both Derek and Alex smirked.

"Oh god, wasn't there something against same - sex kissing in this game?" Meredith pleaded.

"Nope." Mark piped up, interested.

"Look, Meredith, we don't have to do this if you don't want to." Addison offered. "I don't mind, but whatever you want."

"No." Meredith replied, defiantly. She was going to show everyone that she wouldn't turn down a challenge. She didn't want to, but she was going to. "Let's go."

Alex and Mark whooped as the two women started towards the middle of the bed. Callie grabbed George, her eyes wide. Derek looked up curiously, as did everyone else.

Meredith closed her eyes and made a face, as her lips met with the red-heads.

At just that moment, the plane hit an air pocket and lurched a couple feet downward, causing random screams from the women, and everyone to fly in every which direction, including Addison and Meredith who landed on the floor together, both pulling away from each other, moaning painfully.

"Owww!" Addison groaned, sitting up. She wiped her lips, fluffed her hair and stood up. Meredith did more or less the same, as the rest of the group complained and fixed their appearances after the minor fall. It was a freakin' miracle Bailey and the Chief hadnt been woken up.

After they settled into their places again, Meredith leaned into Derek. "That's it. No more bright and shiny for me. Maybe then people won't want to make out with me."

Derek laughed, and nuzzled her nose. He leaned in to kiss her and pulled away. "Mer…this is like kissing my ex- wife. Seriously, too weird."

"Seriously?" She grinned.

"Yup."

"Okay, Mer, your turn to spin the bottle." Izzie handed the bottle to her.  
Meredith spun the bottle and it landed on George.

"Oh, this cannot be happening." She grumbled.

He grumbled in agreement. Awkward was his middle name, and he was sick of it. Of all people, why did it have to land on him?

They kissed for about a second or two, before Meredith pulled away. George was red and clearly embarrassed.

"Ooohhh, does O'Malley have a thing for Mer?' Alex sing- songed, only to cause trouble.

"Shut UP, Karev. I don't want to hear it." George returned to his seat, angry. He took hold of the bottle and spun it. It landed on Mark, and every single person in the room gagged.

"We'll, just, um, skip that one." Cristina called out.

"Derek take a spin."

Derek shrugged and spun the bottle, even though it wasn't his turn. It landed on Addison. The room instantly became quiet. There was so much baggage and their whole pasts behind them, that it created an uncomfortable air in the small room.

"Could we do this?" Addison whispered, looking at Derek.

Derek looked at Meredith in questioned. She shrugged. It seemed she didn't care. This was incredibly surprising to everyone.

They figured they'd get it over with, so Addison and Derek leaned into each other and their lips met. Everyone expected it would be over within 3 seconds or so, but the two of them kept it going. 10 seconds. 20 seconds. 25 seconds.

"Jesus, Derek!" Meredith screeched, pulling his hair.

"Oww, Meredith! What the hell was that for?" Derek scratched his head and rolled his eyes.

Addison sat back down and ran a hand through her hair, sighing. That was like old times.

"You just made out with your ex wife in front of me!" Meredith hissed through clenched teeth.

"You said I could!" Derek argued.

"No, I didn't. I nodded."

"Meredith, what the hell does nodding mean? Yes. It mean's yes in other words."

"Well tell me then, Derek. Even if I did say you could, which I didn't..." she pointed out, "Why would you feel the need to kiss her?"

"It's just a game! And I don't turn down a challenge." He said defiantly. "You kissed her too, AND George and I don't care."

"You're right." She whispered. She didn't say anything after that. It wasn't helping to argue in front of Addison, no less.

"How about we just get on with the game?" Burke calmly said.

"Fine." Meredith crossed her arms.

"Mark, spin." Burke ordered him.

Mark took hold of the bottle and spun it. It landed on Addison.

Great.

* * *

A/N: Dude! That was SO long. My longest chapter by far! So yeah. I know I didn't write everyone in, equally, but it's hard when you're writing with 10 characters all at once! I hope you enjoyed it anyways, and will PLEASE review! ANY sort of feedback is appreciated. If you want anything specific put into this story, tell me, and I will try my hardest to incorporate it in. Next chapter will be up as soon as it's written and will include drunken fun and possibly more sex! As always, thanks for reading, and review. :) 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow, okay so I know it's been a loonngg time, but seeing as this was the story of mine that got the best response, I figured I should update it! Sorry for the wait! But here it is. Read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Grey's Anatomy related.

Rating: T, but could go up. I doubt it though.

* * *

Last time:

"Mark, spin." Burke ordered him.

Mark took hold of the bottle and spun it. It landed on Addison.

Great.

* * *

Mark's face broke into a rather obnoxious grin as he saw the bottle land on the red head. Addison groaned and dropped her head in her hands.

"Please, god no." She looked up.

"You have to." Derek sing- songed. Oh, how he enjoyed taunting the two of them.

"Fine, lets make this quick." Addison rested on her knees and leaned in to kiss Mark.

Over the moon himself, Mark placed his hand on Addison's cheek as he kissed her, but before they could get anywhere, Addison pulled back quickly and plopped down in her seat.

"I'm getting boooored." Cristina stood up. "Let's do something else."

"Wait!" Alex called out. "A couple more rounds!" He was clearly enjoying the game.

"Whatever, evil spawn." Cristina rolled her eyes and opened the door to the bedroom. Meredith got up herself and followed her friend back into the seating area of the plane.

The others decided to stay, and closed the circle. Since it was Addison's turn to spin she grabbed hold of the bottle and spun it.

George swallowed in complete and utter fear as he saw the bottle slow and finally come to a stop, pointing at him. He was utterly terrified of the ex She- Shepard and could not believe he had to kiss Meredith and now Addison Montgomery.

Addison grinned; looking at the intern's terrified face. "Relax, O'Malley. I don't bite."

Callie patted her husband on the shoulder, enjoying the spectacle in front of her.

George's hands literally shook as he made his way towards the middle of the bed and stopped to meet Addison in the center.

Burke, Izzie, and Callie looked on in amusement as their lips met awkwardly.

George pulled away seconds later; face almost the color of his wife's magenta shirt.

"I-I-I'm getting bored of this game." George stuttered, standing up.

Cristina and Meredith returned at that moment, holding numerous bottles of tequila, scotch, beer, vodka, and rum.

"Ahh yes." Alex sighed and stood up. He reached for the scotch in Meredith's hands and popped open the bottle.

Meredith was already getting stuck into the tequila, her choice of drink, and Cristina was chugging a corona.

"Oh god." George mumbled. "This is really bad."

"You guys…remember what the Chief said about drinking? We really shouldn't be doing this." He called out.

"Relax, Bambi, we're not going to get drunk." Cristina giggled and spun in a circle.

Apparently not. And apparently the alcohol was already taking its affect.

Various other surgeons stood up and got off the bed, hopping over to Meredith and Cristina, taking their choice of alcohol.

Burke and Callie looked at each other and shook their heads. "Georgie, come on. We're going to the front of the plane." Callie grabbed George's hand and tugged him out the room, followed by Burke, and shut the door behind them.

Izzie left the room and returned seconds later with a couple shot glasses. "I have a game!" She called.

"Lets here it, Izziiiieeee." Cristina drawled, plopping on the bed, and sipping her second corona.

"Never have I ever! We fill the shot glasses with vodka, and—"

"Tequila!" Meredith shouted, holding up the half empty bottle in her hand.

Izzie shook her head, wondering how in gods name someone got drunk that quickly. "Whatever. Or tequila. And then we go around saying never have I ever and if you're answer is false, you drink!"

"I'm game." Addison replied, coolly, returning to her seat on the bed.

"Me too." Alex draped an arm around Addison's shoulders and sat next to her. He offered her a bit of his scotch, but Addison held up the bottle of rum she was holding and shook her head.

Since Burke, Callie, and George had retreated to the front of the plane, only 7 brave surgeons remained. They slowly made their way to the bed and sat down in a small circle.

"I'll go first!" Meredith called out. "Never have I ever had sex on a kitchen table."

Mark scoffed and instantly downed his glass. He was followed by Alex. Derek and Addison looked at each other, shrugged, and drank.

"My turn!" Cristina said, after everyone refilled their glasses. "Never have I ever gotten drunk and had sex with someone I shouldn't have!"

Meredith giggled. "Faaaalse." She downed her glass. Alex, Mark, Derek, and Izzie followed.

"Meredith, I hope that was all before me…" Derek warned.

"You were partially the cause of that sleeping around, Shepard." Uninhibited, Cristina spoke her mind.

Derek shot her a death glare and she shrugged, taking another sip of her drink.

"Okay, never have I ever gone skinny dipping with… my parents." Alex called out.

"Seriously?" Cristina gagged. "You have a dirty mind, evil spawn."

The next person was about to talk when Derek turned red and downed the scotch in his glass.

"What?!" Addison screeched. "I never knew about this!"

"Yeah, now you have to tell us." Izzie piped up.

"No. No way in hell." Derek shook his defiantly.

"Der, you have to." Meredith smiled.

"I have a numerous amount of stories I could use to get you to spit this out." Mark grinned.

Derek looked unfazed. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Mark replied. "Does the name Destiny Sparkles sound familiar?"

Derek's eyes went wide at the name. "Okay, alright, I'll tell you."

"Yippee!" Meredith clapped her hands together, in complete drunken joy.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Okay so when Mark and I were roommates in med school, we had a night off and needless to say we used the free time to get drunk. It was us and a couple other guys."

"And a couple hot girls." Mark interrupted and winked at Izzie, who shrunk back in disgust.

"As I was saying!" Derek growled in annoyance. "You forced me into telling the story; you might as well let me continue. Anyway, we were playing truth or dare and I got dared into going skinny dipping in the pool a couple blocks down. Keep in mind, my parents still lived in New York at this time, I just didn't know they would be near where our dorms were that night. So, drunk as I was, I stumbled down the road and hopped the fence. I stripped and jumped into the pool, with the rest of the guys behind the bushes with a freaking video camera. In my drunken bliss I barely noticed the other people there, in the other end of the pool until I heard Mark shrieking. He was saying something like 'Naked! Parents! Derek run!' So I turn around and see my freaking parents NAKED with their friends, having a drink. And I'm naked and now frantic. I hop out of the pool; grab the nearest piece of clothing, and bolt, following the guys back to the dorm. I never heard the end of it for years."

"Oh my god!" Addison squealed. "That is SO great!"

"Great? Great, Addison? Seriously? You need help." Derek glared.

"Relax, McDreamy." Cristina piped up.

"I am your superior, Yang; you do not get to speak to me that way."

She rolled her eyes in response, and Meredith laughed. She crawled over to Derek and plopped herself in his lap, causing Cristina to laugh manically.

"Damn," Alex commented. "They get wasted fast!"

"Wasted? Who's wasted?" Meredith questioned, putting on a face of innocence.

"You are!" Derek kissed his drunken girlfriend on the lips.

"Let's finish this game." Addison said. "I'll go."

"Never have I ever had a threesome."

"Pssh!" Mark grinned and put his glass to his lips. Followed quickly by Meredith and Alex.

"I don't even wanna know." Derek shook his head, looking at Meredith. "I'm getting tired of this game." He stood up, but Meredith caught his hand and dragged him back down.

"Oh, feisty." Addison raised an eyebrow.

"Some of us aren't drunk enough to stop!" Cristina objected, eyes on Addison, Alex, Izzie and Mark.

"How come it takes so long for you to get wasted anyway, McSteamy?" Meredith batted her eyelids at Mark. "You've downed your glass each round."

He shrugged. "Don't know. I'm a pro."

Izzie rolled her eyes. She was getting quite sick of him. Earlier, he would have been all over Addison if Alex hadn't gotten to her first, and now he wanted her. What a pig.

"We'll do another couple rounds and then you can, can, can, go. Go go go." Cristina trailed off and sipped at her 4th beer.

"Alright. Never have I ever kissed a member of the same sex." Alex said.

Only Addison swallowed the rum in her glass and Derek and Mark laughed at her. They remembered that incident all too well.

"Add?" Alex questioned. "Details?"

"No." She crossed her arms.

"Please, baby." Alex begged.

"You're a pig." Addison rolled her eyes.

Alex knew better than to push her, so he growled and sat back. Meredith and Cristina were too drunk to care, and Izzie wasn't one to push an attending either, so the topic of Addison's kissing another girl was dropped. For now.

"That's it. I'm done. I'm going to the front of the plane." Derek pushed Meredith off his lap gently and stood up. "I suggest that all those who are drunk stay here, so you don't wake the chief and Dr. Bailey."

Izzie shrugged. She would go sit with George or something at the front. Alex was irritated with Addison and her refusal to share her story, so he got up and followed Derek and Izzie to the front, leaving 4 surgeons in the bedroom.

Cristina and Meredith were huddled in a corner of the room, each clutching a bottle of tequila for dear life. Mark and Addison sat on the bed, each quietly sipping their rum and scotch, and watching Cristina and Meredith who were giggling like teenagers at an empty condom wrapper in the trashcan.

"So, Addie, how are you?" Mark winked at the red head next to him.

Addison was on her way to being completely drunk as she finished the rum in her bottle and reached over to grab the scotch out of Mark's hands. "Fine. I'm fine."

"Hey!" he snapped. "Get your own!"

"Markieee!" Addison whined. "Gimme! Cristina and Meredith are hogging all the tequila!"

Mark held the bottle higher above him, but Addison was smart in her drunken state. She dropped the empty bottle in her hand and jumped on Mark's chest, causing him to groan in surprise. Addison laughed as she got hold of the bottle and brought it to her lips.

Meredith looked up and tapped Cristina excitedly. "Look! Ex she- Shepard and McSteamy are about to get it oonnnn!"

Cristina laughed. She was completely different in her drunken state. "Maybe we should tell Evil Spawn!"

"Let's wait till the good stuff starts." Meredith grinned. "I'll go get more of this!" She exited the bedroom and returned seconds later with a re-supply of tequila and scotch.

Happy with their alcohol supply, Cristina and Meredith sat back to watch the spectacle, unknowingly to the drunk pair about to get it on.

As Addison sat atop Mark's torso and sipped the scotch, he idly played with her hair, twirling it around his fingers.

"Addie. Addie. Son. Addieson. "Mark slurred. "You are so pretty."

Addison giggled and leaned down to kiss Mark's lips. He was surprised, even drunk, but he returned the kiss, and pushed the thought of how angry Alex would be, out of his mind.

* * *

A/N: Okay! That was long! But quite fun. Will Addison have sex with Mark after she got it on with Alex hours before? Will Alex walk in? Will someone stop them? And when will Bailey and the chief wake up and realize that their surgeons are in a world of trouble? Keep on reading to find out! And PLEASE review if you read! Thanks! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed. So. I know I haven't been writing all the characters equally but it's so hard when you have to write 12 characters in one chapter, but I'm trying. Also, writing drunken characters is HARD, so let me know how I'm doing on that. Read and review!

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Rating: T. It's pushing it, but it's still T.

* * *

Last time:

"Addie. Addie. Son. Addieson. "Mark slurred. "You are so pretty."

Addison giggled and leaned down to kiss Mark's lips. He was surprised, even drunk, but he returned the kiss, and pushed the thought of how angry Alex would be, out of his mind.

* * *

Back at the front of the plane, George was now sharing a seat with Callie. Callie didn't want to sit alone, since Addison remained in the bedroom, so she took now occupied Izzie's seat.

Izzie didn't really mind; she could enjoy some quiet time, so she sat in Callie's vacant seat. Glad that the minor consumption of alcohol didn't affect her, unlike the giggling interns at the back of the plane, she spotted a Glamour magazine in the mesh attachment in the seat in front of her, and she curiously grabbed hold of it. It must have been Addison's. Izzie settled into the seat comfortably and began to read.

"They are going to get into so much trouble." George nervously hissed in Callie's ear.

"That's not our problem, George. They made the choice." Callie replied. "Don't worry about it anyways."

George rolled his eyes. He leaned forward in his seat and snuck a peek at Dr. Bailey and The Chief at the front. Both were still sleeping soundly. He silently thanked their lucky stars that they were both sound sleepers. There was approximately nine hours left on the flight, and though he knew they wouldn't remain asleep the entire time, he hoped Meredith and Cristina would end their drunken escapades before then.

A seat away and behind George and Callie, Burke and Derek argued on the subject of an impending surgery that was to be performed when they returned to Seattle.

Alex snoozed quietly behind Burke and Derek. He also occupied the seat by himself.

* * *

"Merry!" Cristina shrieked, using the nickname she only used in times like this, causing Meredith to look up at her, confused.

"You're weird when you're drunk." Meredith giggled.

"So are you!" Cristina replied, taking a sip from the bottle between her hands.

"Lookie. Look at Satan and Maaark." Meredith pointed a finger at the couple, who were currently intertwined on the bed. Their clothes were still on though, which was a good sign for all.

"Oooohh." Cristina purred. "We should tell Alex."

Meredith nodded fervently. "You go." She gestured with her hands.

Cristina stood up. She swayed and almost lost her footing as she did so.

"Hahaha!" Meredith laughed manically.

Cristina beamed along with her friend, but managed to exit the bedroom without falling over.

"Addison?" Mark pulled back from her. "Why are your clothes still on, stupid?"

She giggled and unbuttoned her blouse. "I dunno."

Mark licked his lips and pulled her face down to his level. "We are so fantastically drunk. Drunk. Drunk we are. Right now. Fantastically drunk we are…" he trailed off as Addison hungrily popped open his button down shirt, the buttons flying everywhere.

"Yehaw!" She grabbed her own abandoned shirt and waved it over her head, cowgirl style.

Meredith's eyes widened and she cackled in amusement, causing Addison to turn and look at her.

"Markie, something tells me she isn't supposed to be here." Addison covered her mouth in mock horror.

Mark shrugged. "I don't caaaaare." He drawled. "But maybe we should—"

"Shut up El Drunko." Addison grinned at her own stupid joke and she bent down and smashed her lips against Mark's.

* * *

Cristina slowly danced her way towards where Alex was sitting. She giggled and uttered random words, causing George to turn around. His eyes widened and he shrunk down in his seat. "Oh no." he groaned. "We are all so screwed."

Cristina reached Alex, finished the last of what was in her drink, and discarded the bottle on the floor.

She leaned down to Alex's level. "Psst!" She hissed in his ear. "Wake up Evil Spawn."

Alex's eyes opened and he batted his hands in front of him in hopes of getting rid of Cristina and her alcohol reeking breathe.

"Heyyyy." She crossed her arms and simply took a seat in the middle of the aisle.

"Seriously?" He growled. "Yang, what do you want?"

"I just thought." She stopped mid sentence and stared at the ceiling, causing Alex to gently smack her on the arm.

"Are you seriously serious right now? What do you want?" He reiterated his point.

"Ijustthoughtyou'dwannaknowDr.MontgomeryandMcsteamyaregoingatit." Words tumbled out of her mouth at warp speed, and when she was finished, she stood up and bolted in the other direction.

Fuming, Alex popped out of his seat, wide awake now, and followed Cristina to the back of the plane, mumbling under his breath.

The small commotion had caused Burke and Derek to turn around, curious. "This cannot be good." Burke's brow furrowed in wonder.

"No it can't." Derek agreed. He unhooked his seatbelt and made his way to the bedroom, Burke following close behind.

"He's coming!" Cristina plopped down next to Meredith, drunken excitement evident in her eyes.

"Yippee!" Meredith exclaimed.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Alex bellowed, slamming open the door of the room.

Addison and Mark jumped apart, and because she was drunk, Addison failed to see the bad situation they were in, and she laughed. Mark threw the blanket over Addison's exposed upper body and grinned nervously at Alex, who was now turning red with anger.

"Hiii Alex." Addison winked at him. "You wanna join us?"

Mark sat in silence. He wasn't so far gone, so to speak, and he realized that Alex was upset. His mind flashed back to the conversation that he and Alex had had hours before. Alex had slept with Addison and was happy. Now Mark was doing the same.

"Are you guys really fucking serious right now?" Alex questioned, shaking his head.

"Well uh. I guess we're sorry." Addison shrugged, unaware of what she was really sorry for.

"Addison! You slept with ME hours ago, and now I come in here to find you banging Mark!"

Meredith and Cristina snickered loudly from their corner and Alex glared at them.

"In front of Cristina and Meredith, no less!" He shrieked. "You guys are sick. I can't even…"

"Meredith!" Derek scooted into the room and his face registered confusion, disgust, and resent towards Addison, as he saw his girlfriend and her friend huddled in a corner, each chugging back a bottle of tequila, laughing. "Please gods don't tell me you were watching this the entire time."

He shook his head and trooped over to the drunken interns. He snatched the bottles away from both women, ignoring their frantic shrieks and insane hand motions, and helped Meredith to her feet. Burke pulled Cristina up.

"You're coming with me." Derek tugged her out the room.

"Ooohh." She raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Before Derek could make it to the door, the chief pushed his way into the room, taking in the obnoxious and embarrassing situation.

"SERIOUSLY?" He roared. "There was a line people! A line! I drew a god damn line and you people crossed it!"

Derek pushed Meredith behind him and silently willed her to not say a word. In the bed, Addison by now had figured this was bad. She shrunk into the bed, and Mark's eyes were shut tightly.

"Karev! Take your seat!" The Chief yelled.

"But, but, but I—"Alex tried to sputter in response.

"Take your seat! If it wasn't for your screaming I wouldn't have woken in the first place." The Chief leveled him with a glare, and like a bad puppy, he slowly slunk out the door.

"Hi Cheify." Meredith grinned at Richard from behind Derek's back. Derek groaned. They were done.

"Now." The Chief shook his head at Meredith and Cristina. "As for the rest of you, those who are too drunk to even comprehend the gravity of this situation, I will give you 4 hours to sleep off the hangovers you are about to endure, and then I am calling a mandatory meeting."

Silence was the response.

He shook his head in disgust and glared at each of his surgeons in turn. When his eyes stopped to rest on Addison and Mark, he opened his mouth to say something.

"You know what; I can't even talk to you people. I'm very disappointed in all of you."

He turned to leave. "Make use of the water and the 2 bathrooms on the plane." He sighed and left the room, returning to his seat.

Even those too drunk to stand were able to realize what had happened. They had disobeyed the chief's orders not to drink, and now there would be consequences.

All the uproar and shouting had drawn Callie, George and Izzie cautiously from their seats.

They surveyed the messy room. George turned red when he saw Dr. Montgomery and Dr. Sloan in bed together, and Meredith and Cristina swaying on their feet in the hands of Dr. Burke and Dr. Shepard.

"Ugh, guys, seriously?" Izzie groaned.

"Oh, Addie." Callie whispered as her eyes came to rest on the scene in front of her. "This is bad."

"Alright, everybody out." Derek commanded. "We should leave Addison and Mark to get dressed alone. Everyone return to their seats.

The surgeons filed out of the room, leaving Mark and Addison to try and get dressed in their drunken state.

Filled with regret, and already starting to feel the effects of the alcohol they had consumed, everyone returned to their original seats.

What had started as mindless games to combat their boredom had ended up as a situation they all wished they could reverse.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so weird place to end, I know. I was very iffy about putting this chapter up. I kind of wanted to re-write it, but I just decided to go with out. It just came out very weird, I guess, and a little OOC in my opinion, but I don't know. I decided to post it anyway. And, it ended on a bit of a regretful, low note, but I promise things will start to get amusing next chapter, dealing with all their horrible hangovers and stuff. So yeah, please review and let me know how I'm doing! Thank you! 


End file.
